Starstruck: A Percabeth Fanfiction
by brea-nightflower7
Summary: Annabeth Chase is 21, and she just moved to New York City to pursue her ongoing dream of becoming an architect. She then meets cafe-worker Percy, and you can guess what happens. For Teens, because of language, drinking, and some sexual content included. :)
1. The Job and The Cafe Worker

**WARNING, IN THIS FANFIC, THERE MAY BE SOME EXPLICIT CONTENT! WARNING!**

Annabeth looked around.

She had just gotten off the bus that drove her to New York. It was buzzing with people, scurrying, hurrying to get to where they wanted to go. She smiled at the sights in front of her, all the shops, all the beauty...this was her dream. Annabeth hilted her bags on her arm, and walked right into the hotel. She had already made a reservation, knowing that she had to find an apartment, and she needed a place to stay while finding one.

Her suitcase rolled down the polished stone tiles and she made it to the front desk.

"I have a reservation for three months," Annabeth said with a smile.

The clerk only smiled and then got to typing on her laptop. "Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

The woman took a moment longer, then handing Annabeth a key card. "There you are, Miss Chase. You have room 127, on the left side, fifth floor, okay?"

Annabeth walked down the hall, to one of the elevators.

There was a man and his young daughter that it opened up to.

Annabeth gave them a kind nod before she entered and punched the 5 button.

It too two more stops, picking up two other people.

One was an older lady, wearing a strong perfume that was kind of bitter, and a middle-aged man with gray hairs speckling his scruffy beard. They both acknowledged her. Annabeth knew she probably looked like some sort of business woman, from the way she dressed. She wore a gray blazer over her white blouse, and a tight gray pencil skirt, her hair in an elaborate bun. Also, her shoes were only slightly heeled, and gray as well. She liked gray. Annabeth wore tiny silver owl earrings, and hardly any makeup, but enough to make her look professional. "Do you work at a local office?" a man asked, proving Annabeth's point. She laughed a bit. "No, sorry. I just moved here. I'm hoping to become and architect."

"That's an excellent career choice," the woman added. "Oh! This is my stop, goodbye!"

She exited, some of her bitter perfume still lingering.

The man smiled Annabeth's way, and she smiled back.

Finally, it got the the fifth floor, and Annabeth exited, dragging her suitcase with her.

She waved to the man, then headed down the hall, checking the rooms until she found 127. She turned the handle and quickly slipped inside. The room was amazing, and it smelled like peppermint. There was what looked like a king sized bed, with soft carpeting, a large bathroom, a flatscreen TV, a closet, and a gorgeous view that showed the Empire State Building.

Annabeth collapsed on the bed, tired of traveling.

Tomorrow, she was going to go for a job interview for an available architecture job, for exterior design, so she wanted to at least try and get some rest. It was already evening, so she just fell asleep, accidentally of course, but still fell asleep.

Annabeth woke at around six in the morning the next day.

She got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The shower was a little complicated, but it was _amazing_. She got it to just the right temperature, and kind of melted at the perfect amount of pressure. Then it occurred to her: she could finally start her real life. Her life away from her family. She was finally out of her parent's house, with her stepmother and father...and she was free.

Annabeth got out of the shower and put on a pretty shirt and a satiny sweater, with a nice skirt that matched. She put her hair back up into a a bun. She smiled at her appearance. She liked the way she looked, professional, pretty, not desperate...

And then she washed her face and did her makeup, just simple mascara and a tiny bit of gray eyeshadow. Also, just a hint of concealer and lipgloss. She slipped on her small black heels, grabbed her bag, and headed out, deciding that she'd put all her things away when she got home that evening. Annabeth headed out the door, and walked to the elevator. It was eight thirty now.

No one else joined her, so it was straight trip down to the lobby.

The woman at the counter had been replaced with an older man, which gave her a grin as she walked out the doors.

The hotel, luckily, was right by a cafe that served coffee. And she needed coffee.

Annabeth hurried over, ignoring the biting wind, and opened the door. It rung a bell, and the sweet smell of pastries and warm tea made Annabeth blink. She closed the door, looking around the cafe. There were around five circular tables, and then there were five booths, with much more comfortable seats. There were chairs at the counter, where two people already sat. Annabeth joined the two people at the counter. It was a boy with curly black hair, and slightly brown skin. He was clearly flirting with the girl sitting next to him. She had chocolate skin and gorgeous curly dark brown hair.

The boy whispered something in the girl's ear, and she giggled, but then blushed and looked away.

"Hello, would you like anything?"

"Hmm?" Annabeth turned around to see a guy standing in front of her. He smiled. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh! Right, yeah...I'll have a Mocha, please."

The guy started making her drink immediately.

Annabeth couldn't help realizing that he had a nice face...like, a _great_ face. Okay, so he was hot.

The guy had black hair, which was sort of messy, in a nice way. His green eyes were a little hypnotizing, and he had slightly tan skin. With his apron, he looked adorable.

Annabeth gave him a smile when he handed her her mocha. "Thanks."

He was about to go to another customer when Annabeth quickly called, "Hey, what's you name?"

The guy turned around to her. "Percy Jackson."

Annabeth pushed some of her hair back. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

And he smiled a little more, taking another order as Annabeth drank her mocha.

She watched him as he moved, admiring him. She knew she shouldn't, but Annabeth couldn't help it. But what is he had a girlfriend? What if he thought she was ugly? Annabeth only had one boyfriend in her life, and his name was Luke. But then he decided to break up, and he had just gotten married to a girl named Thalia. Annabeth had been the maid of honor...

Annabeth didn't notice as she finished her drink, but Percy did.

He walked back up to her. "Are you done?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I am."

"Then, that will be $5.50."

Annabeth pulled a five dollar bill out of her wallet from her bag. And that's when she decided. Carefully, she took a pen out while Percy was talking to another person. She wrote her number down on the bill, then waited until Percy came back. "Here," she said, and handed his the bill. "And by the way, just look at it for a moment, thanks."  
That's when Annabeth got up and started to leave.

She exited the shop before Percy could say anything.

But she saw through the outer window his grin as he put the new numbers into his phone.

Annabeth arrived at Terrace Architecture Institute by nine ten, and she entered.

There was a woman at a desk in the cleanest lobby room Annabeth had ever seen. She walked up to the desk. "Hey, I'm looking for Ms. Arellano. I have a job interview."

The woman smiled. "You're Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. You just had the best paper and project."

That made Annabeth's spirits lift.

"Also, Ms. Arellano is on the third floor, our work floor. The door at the very back."

Annabeth thanked her, and then walked to the elevator, going up to the third floor.  
Inside, it was busy. There were maybe thirty workers, all in little architecture cubicles. She glanced around and stepped out of the elevator and into the throng. Someone rushed past her, and Annabeth dodged them. As she started walking, someone knocked into her, dropping everything in her arms. "Fuck..." the girl muttered.

"Oh god! Sorry!"

Annabeth ducked down, trying to help the girl pick up all her stuff. She looked a little younger than Annabeth, and little prettier as well. "I am _so_ sorry!"

"Eh, it's fine. Are you Annabeth?"

"Why does everyone know my name?" Annabeth asked while she stacked some of the papers.

"We all knew you were coming in for an interview."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The girl had brown hair in a ponytail, and pretty multicolored eyes. Her skin was slightly brown and coppery. "Oh, and my name's Piper, by the way. I work in Interior Design."

"That sounds interesting."

Annabeth finished picking up the papers with Piper, and handed them all to her. Piper smiled. "I like you."

"Thanks."

Then she slipped away, probably back to her own little cubicle.

Annabeth hurried to the very back, seeing a door.

She knocked, and when someone answered, "Come in," she entered.

This office was kind of big, and a woman sat at the desk. She had black hair and dark eyes that were stern and kind of commanding. "Hello, Annabeth."

"Ms. Arellano," Annabeth said, and closed the door behind her.

"Please, take a seat."

Ms. Arellano gestured to the seat in front of her.

Annabeth gladly sat.

"Okay, let's get to this interview," Ms. Arellano sighed. "I have work piled up around here."

"Sure, Ms. Arellano."

Annabeth was trying to act as professional as possible, but it was hard around someone like her.

"So, I've seen your designs. What inspired you?"

"Well," Annabeth shifted in her seat. "I'm inspired by ancient Grecian and Roman architecture, because of its structure and beauty."

"Ancient Greece and Rome? Interesting."

"Yes. But I also like designing modern buildings as well."

"So...what led you to Terrace?"

"I liked your program, as well as how popular you are, and how hard you are to get into."

Annabeth gulped. She hated job interviews. They always made her nervous. So, for the rest of the interview, Annabeth answered simply and honestly, telling Ms. Arellano everything about herself.

"Okay, I think we're done," Ms. Arellano said after half and hour. She stood, and Annabeth followed her lead, shaking her hand. "And you can call me Reyna, alright?"

Annabeth smiled. "Okay, Reyna."

"Now, we'll contact you tomorrow. Thank you for coming in."

Annabeth left, feeling only slightly confident.

She collapsed on the bed again, living out the rest of the day with pizza and the flat screen television.

**Okay, so I need 20 reads before I'm posting the next chapter, so read it! Comment! Follow! :D**


	2. Drives and Ocean Shoes

**Hello! Here is the second chapter to Starstruck! As suggested by many people, this is the second. THE SECOND. Meow, sorry. Just DRAMA! Cats :3 Well, you know I don't own the series, and keep following! Keep being the amazing people you are! REVIEW! 3**

Annabeth groaned as she heard the phone ring.

Who would be calling this early?

And then it hit her. _The architecture institute_!

She sat bolt upright and grabbed her cell phone from the table, not even looking at the screen before answering.

"Hello?" she asked drowsily, but still excitedly.

"Oh, thank god you answered."

This voice was _definitely_ not Reyna's.

"Um...who is this?"

The guy on the other end paused for a moment. "This is Percy. Percy Jackson. You met me at the cafe yesterday."

"Oh, right. Why are you calling me?"

Annabeth slipped out of the covers as Percy began to speak.

"Well...this is kind of embarrassing, but I went to the bar last night, and I think I got a little drunk. Anyway, now I'm standing on some beach in Connecticut, with no one here, and without a car."

Annabeth stifled a laugh. "Percy, why did you call me?"

"Well, uh, everyone I know is at work, and I know that you're not yet-"

"Wait. What? How do you know I'm not at work _right now_. Maybe I have an excellent, well-paying job," Annabeth said firmly, thinking that Percy had just automatically thought that she didn't have a job.

"I'm friends with Piper."

"Oh."

Now she understood.

Annabeth groaned. "So...you want me to come and get you somehow? I don't have a car."

"You don't? Why not?"

"I just moved here," she explained.

"Oh. Well, you find some way to get here, and I'll be forever grateful. Please?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Fine..." she muttered. "Tell me the address."

And Percy did.

She wrote it down on a piece of paper so she wouldn't lose it, and then Percy's phone ran out of batteries.

Annabeth sighed. She took the paper in her hands, thinking. How was she supposed to get Percy? He was in Connecticut. _Piper_, she thought suddenly. _That's it_. She would go back to Terrace to get Piper to get Percy. Even if it interrupted her work, I bet she would go and get a friend.

Annabeth grabbed her bag and stuffed the little piece of paper in it.

She rushed out of the room, barely caring that she was still wearing her pajamas, and that her hair was probably a huge mess. She just ran over to the elevator, wanting to get to Terrace as quickly as possible.

The man already in there looked at Annabeth oddly.

And that's when she realized that she forgot her shoes. "Crap," she said angrily.

The man looked at her even more oddly. When she elevator stopped, Annabeth watched the man get out, then she hit the fifth floor button again. She had to get back up there, and then back down to the lobby.

When the elevator doors opened, she ran out and back to her door.

And that's when she realized that she forgot her only key card inside.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Annabeth groaned.

So far, it wasn't the best day.

Annabeth was supposed to be the smart one, not the one who forgot her shoes and key card inside of her hotel room!

She spent about a minute and a half mentally slapping herself before she decided to borrow Piper's shoes. Somehow.

She made her way to the lobby, where lots of people stared her way.

Annabeth challenged them back with her eyes.

She sprinted across the lobby and outside.

It was only nine in the morning, so the sidewalk was freezing, and she hopped across it like a rabbit, trying not to touch the cement for more than a couple seconds. She dodged people and almost fell down about a hundred times.

When she finally made it to the door, she was so glad, that she bursted inside without warning, falling on the ground in exhaustion. She panted into the carpet.

"Annabeth?"

She opened her eyes to see Piper standing over her. "Annabeth, what are you doing here, and why are you laying on the floor?"

Annabeth got into a sitting position. "Um...well, Percy got drunk last night, and now he's in Connecticut without a car. So, he called me, and I don't have a car, so I ran here to borrow your car, and I forgot my shoes, and I left my key card in my hotel room."

Piper raised her eyebrows, and then laughed. "Oh god, Annabeth. You know, this has happened _way_ more often than you think."

When she finally stopped laughing, which Annabeth thought might never happen, Piper helped her up. "But...Annabeth, I can't leave work right now. There's this super rich family who needs me to redecorate their living room. They'll pay _a lot_. So...here."

Piper took her keys out of her front pocket and placed them in Annabeth's hands. "You'll take my car and go get him yourself, okay?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. I barely know him! And I don't have shoes!"

Piper smiled and took off her heels, handing them to Annabeth. "There. Also, Percy seems to trust you...so go ahead. Go rescue him! My car's the white one with the heart sticker on the windshield right outside."

Annabeth couldn't even refuse as Piper ushered her outside.

The whole time, the woman at the front desk just watched in awe.

Piper pushed me the rest of the way out of the door, and then smiles, waving goodbye as I threw my head back in annoyance.

I spotted her car almost immediately.

It was the only one parked on the curb instead of the parking lot, like she was in a hurry. It was a shiny white one, small but nice looking. The heart sticker was kind of big, and just on the lower right corner of the glass.

Annabeth unlocked Piper's door and got inside, sitting down.

She almost fell asleep because Piper's seats were so comfy, but Annabeth hurriedly turned on the ignition.

Annabeth pressed her foot on the gas and sped off towards Connecticut.

The drive to Connecticut lasted for longer than Annabeth wanted. It was over two hours until she reached the beach, and she had taken off the heels in the middle of the drive anyway.

Once there, she put the heels back on and got out of the car.

Piper's shoes were pink and over five inches high. It was like trying to walk with stilts through a forest.

Annabeth stumbled as she made her way towards the beach, already searching for Percy's black hair.

She got to the end of the parking lot and took off the heels. There was _no way_ she was going to walk in the sand with tall pink heels.

Annabeth tried to pat down her hair, which was probably more frizzy that ever.

She carried the heels as she moved through throngs of people, searching for the guy she was looking for.

"Percy!" she called out.

No one answered.

Annabeth slipped past another family as she got closer and closer to the water.

"PERCY!" she called again, this time louder.

Still, no one answered.

Annabeth made it to the water and stayed along the edge, along the sand.

She felt awkward walking around a beach in her gray pajamas, but she ignored the thought.

Annabeth called Percy's name over and over, but the stupid guy wouldn't answer.

Clearly, he was somewhere, lost, in the giant crowd along the sandy beach.

She was about to give up and get some food when something grabbed her ankle. Annabeth was about to scream when the thing pulled her into the water.

She struggled and let go of Piper's shoes.

For a moment, Annabeth flailed in the ocean, her arms and legs waving wildly.

But, she had the weight lifted off of her, and she was pulled to the surface by one laughing Percy Jackson.

Annabeth understood now. He had pulled her in.

"What the fuck, Jackson?!" she spluttered and blinked the water out of her eyes.

Percy was still laughing. "S-sorry," he said, taking a breath. "It was just too tempting. And it _was_ pretty funny, right?"

"No!" Annabeth half-yelled. "Not to someone who can't swim!"

Percy's eyes widened. "Annabeth, you can't swim?"

"Nope." Annabeth smiled just a tiny bit.

During their little talk, Percy had pulled her out a little more, so she couldn't touch the bottom without going underwater. He was the only thing holding her up.

"Oh, sorry then," Percy sighed. "Well, I guess we should get back to shore…"

Annabeth tried hard not to laugh as Percy struggled to drag her back to shore.

When she could touch the bottom, she walked herself to the beach. "Oh, god. I lost Piper's shoes…" Annabeth muttered.

"What?" Percy asked, stepping on to the sand.

"Piper let me borrow her car and shoes…and I lost her shoes in the ocean."

Annabeth's face flushed bright red and she groaned. "I _really_ hope they weren't expensive. Or important."

"What did they look like?" Percy asked, running a few fingers through his hair.

"Um…they were pretty high, and pink. Bright pink," she explained.

"Oh. Those ones aren't expensive. Piper stole those from Jason's ex-girlfriend Ally."

"What? Who's Jason?"

"Piper's boyfriend. I know him, too."

"How do you know everyone?"

Percy shrugged. "The perks of working at a café, I guess."

"Well, Mr. Café Guy, you got my only pair of pajamas _soaking_," Annabeth grunted, feeling how heavy her clothes were.

"That's your only pair?"

"_Yes_. I just moved here, as I've told you before. I barely even own anything! And I'm just waiting here for a call from Terrace Architecture Institute, to see if I got the job. If not, I'm screwed," she told him.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I haven't ever moved. Born and raised in New York."

"Were Piper and Jason from here, too?"

"No. I'm actually not sure where Jason's from, but Piper cam from California. She was escaping her father, Tristan Mclean."

"Wait. _Tristan Mclean_ is her _father_?" Annabeth gasped.

Percy laughed. "I'll talk to you in the car. Come on, let's get some towels."

Now that Annabeth saw him, Percy was only wearing shorts. He had clearly made the decision to go swimming a bit ago. Was swimming good for hangovers? Annabeth wasn't sure. She hadn't actually tried it.

She and Percy walked to a towel stand, and Percy had, for some reason, buried his wallet and phone in a little plastic bag on the edge of the beach, in the sand. He used ten dollars to pay for two towels. Annabeth was forced to strip into just her bra and underwear, which she covered immediately by the towel. Percy put his dry shirt back on, and then they both walked back to the car.

"I'll drive," Percy told her. "Just dry off."

Annabeth did as she was told, still guilty for losing Piper's shoes in the ocean. They were fancier than any pair Annabeth had ever even owned. And she lost them in the ocean.

She slipped into the passenger seat, setting the towel below her, and Percy put on his shirt.

"You seem pretty okay for someone who's hungover," Annabeth said with a smile. "And you just decided to go swimming?"

"Oh, trust me, I'm hungover as _hell_, but I'm a master of disguise," Percy said with a wink as he started the car engine.

"Did you just quote a movie?"

"Maybe."

That brought a laugh out of her. "And what about the swimming?"

"It's my hobby. I was going to become a professional swimmer, but, you know, things didn't work out that way."

Percy set the GPS back to New York as they pulled into the freeway.

Annabeth decided she wouldn't push. But at some point, she wanted to know more about this swimming scenario.

And after thinking of that, a swarm of curiosity hit her. _What's his favorite color, I wonder? How does he take his coffee? Does he get bored with architecture? What does he see in a girl?_

At that last one, Annabeth cursed herself a million times. Did she really like this guy? If the date didn't work out, what would happen? It would be beyond awkward to order coffee from him every day. Would she have to go to a new coffee shop every day? A café ages away, maybe a couple blocks away? _No way_, she told herself. She wouldn't risk that.

As they drove, Annabeth was silent, and the GPS voice was annoying her out of her mind. She was well aware of her half-naked body, and tried to cover it as much as possible. It was pretty embarrassing.

The silence drew on, and that's why Annabeth jumped when her phone rang. She grabbed it from the middle section of the seats, and Percy glanced at her. "Who is it?"

Annabeth looked at the screen: Luke.

"Oh, no one," she said and pressed ANSWER.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Annabeth."

Luke sounded anxious. He sounded excited. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Luke had only once ever sounded like that. That was at his and Thalia's wedding.

"Hey," Annabeth sat up straighter.

"I, um, I need to tell you something. You were the first person I called."

Her mind immediately thought: _Something's wrong_.

But he sounded excited.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Thalia's pregnant!"

My breath caught. _Oh my god. My ex-boyfriend got a girl pregnant. Oh my god. _

"Th-that's great!" Annabeth stuttered when she finally could speak.

"I know!"

The phone on the other end beeped. "Oh, sorry Annabeth, have to go. My dad's calling."

And he hung up.

There was a part of Annabeth's stomach that twisted painfully. _They're going to have a baby_, she thought forlornly. So what if she still kind of liked Luke? It was definitely over now. He was going to have a little son or daughter, with silky blonde or black hair.

"Is there something wrong?" Percy asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really."

Clearly, Percy could see she was lying. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked.

It took a long moment for Annabeth to answer. "My ex-boyfriend got a girl pregnant," she blurted out.

"Oh, god. Really? And he called you?"

"We're family friends. Thalia, his wife, is one of my _best_ friends, actually. Since their wedding, you know? But it's nothing. I can deal with it. Really."

Percy didn't look convinced.

After they had gotten back, Percy went to work and Annabeth quickly drove Piper's car back to the curb. She had put on her pajamas again, and as she got out of the car, Piper came rushing out. "The family loved the living room!" she exclaimed, and ran right into Annabeth's arms.

She was surprised, and her arms were out like sticks when Piper pulled away. "Thanks for brining my car back. Wait, where are my shoes?"

"Oh. They're floating. Somewhere. In the ocean. In Connecticut."

Piper laughed. "Ally's gonna be pissed! Those were Prada!"

"Wait, Ally? The one you stole the shoes from?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm thinking Percy gave you that little bit of information. Well, I didn't steal them. I merely borrowed them. And now they're somewhere in the ocean. This is _hilarious_!"

She carried on laughing while Annabeth stood there like a board, stuck still, her messy blonde hair probably sticking out everywhere.

Annabeth started to turn away when Piper patted her shoulder, panting as she caught her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Reyna…told me to tell you…you got the job!"

At this piece of knowledge, Annabeth's eyes widened. And then her arms wrapped around Piper. "Oh my god! Yes!"

Piper laughed more, probably having a laughing heart attack.

A few minutes later, Annabeth left, jumping all the way back to the hotel. And she remembered her key card.

**I'm sorry some parts were more "spaced" than others. This wan't my best chapter, but there will be more to come! If I get enough reviews. Peace off, meh peeps.**


End file.
